sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie Outerbridge
| cityofbirth = Queens, New York | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = RivalSport | clubnumber = 8 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2013 2014-2015 2015- | clubs = Leeds United Cape Wells Wanderers RivalSport | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} James Dalton "Jamie" Outerbridge (born May 5, 1994) is an American professional soccer player who plays as a central midfielder. He is currently captain of RivalSport F.C., a team in the United States territory of St. Gregory. Early life and high school Born to parents of English and Irish origin, Outerbridge grew up in the Ridgewood neighborhood of Queens, in New York City. He attended Grover Cleveland High School, where he was a standout on the highly-ranked boys' soccer team. After graduating in 2012, Outerbridge was offered scholarships by Iona College, Lehigh University and Xavier University, but turned them down to pursue a professional career outside the United States. Club career Leeds United Outerbridge traveled to England after high school to try out for several clubs there. He was given the opportunity to try out with Leeds United and, after a successful trial, signed to a six-month professional contract in January 2013. He played 11 matches for Leeds' reserve squad before being released at the end of his contract in July. Cape Wells Wanderers After a series of unsuccessful trials in England and Scotland, Outerbridge signed with Gregorian League B club Cape Wells Wanderers during the transfer window in January 2014. He was signed to a one and a half-year contract and made his debut for the club on January 11, coming on as a substitute in a 2-0 loss to Union Town. Outerbridge played 9 matches for Wanderers in the 2014-15 League B season, unable to find a regular place in the starting eleven. On July 1, 2015, Outerbridge's contract with Wanderers expired and he was not offered an extension. RivalSport The next day, on July 2, Outerbridge signed with League C club RivalSport F.C. (formerly Scorpio FC), who had recently undergone new ownership and were rebuilding their team for a promotion push. Outerbridge signed a three-year deal with the club. Outerbridge made his debut for RivalSport on October 2, 2015, in a 2-1 win over Old Boys. However, just 15 minutes into the match, he suffered a knee injury in a tackle by Old Boys defender Aleck Bergstrom and was substituted off. A later MRI revealed that Outerbridge had a sprained MCL and bone bruising. While not needing surgery, Outerbridge was ruled out for 4-6 weeks. On November 15, Outerbridge returned to the RivalSport lineup for an SGFA Cup Second Round match against Otway Town. He was named in the starting eleven and scored the opening goal of the game in the 54th minute before being substituted midway through the second half. RivalSport went on to win 3-0. Less than one month later, on November 12, Outerbridge again opened the scoring in the Third Round clash at Bonneville Juniors. RivalSport ultimately lost the match 2-1, however, eliminating them from the competition. Outerbridge recorded his first career hat-trick on December 19, 2015 against Green Island in a 6-0 away win. Prior to the 2017-18 League A season, Outerbridge was named as RivalSport's captain, making him the youngest team captain in League A. Category:Player pages Category:RivalSport F.C. players Category:Cape Wells Wanderers F.C. players Category:People from the United States